


A Lucky Man

by Doombunny



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombunny/pseuds/Doombunny
Summary: The club is trying to get out of the deal with the Cartel, Tig Trager and his Old Lady are content, but Tig worries about what might happen if something happens to him, then he comes up with a plan





	A Lucky Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short one shot that was inspired by some Tig Trager images I had seen. It turns out I ramble

Tig sat with his old lady in his lap, whisky in hand while he contemplated just how well things seemed to have worked out. The club had managed to get out of a lot of the shit that they had been dealing with, The drugs were mostly handed over to the Mayan’s, the gun trade from the Irish was flowing smoothly and he had, least ways in his opinion, one of the hottest old ladies going 

Janna was a petite dark haired quiet young thing that had ended up calling for a tow when her broken down SUV had final decided enough was enough and had packed up when she needed to go home with her groceries.   
Tig hadn’t been on tow duty that day but he had been there when they unloaded the hunk of junk that she called a car and he had seem the petite woman with frankly awesome curves that had stumbled out of the cab. He had picked up the paperwork and headed over there to see what he could learn about the pretty young car owner. They had struck up a fun conversation, she was new to the area and would be opening a massage parlour. Not that kind of massage parlour she had informed him when he wiggled his eyebrows in response, It took him some convincing, a few coffees and a bouquet of flowers before she agreed to date him. She had been warned about the Son’s and had not been keen to get involved with them. When anyone asked her how on earth she ended up with the SAA of a motorcycle club she would just smile and say they were motorcycle enthusiasts and that Tig had beautiful eyes,

She had made him work for every step on their journey, After their first date it took another 4 before he managed to charm her pants off and his way into her bed, The sex had been phenomenal. She had been open to trying almost everything he wanted. She had admitted that while she wasn’t some simmering virgin, she didn’t have that much experience and what experience she did have wasn’t something she was keen to repeat. Tig had taken great delights in adding to her sexual education trying new positions, toys and even roll play. For the first time in a long time he was content. He didn’t want crow eaters, he looked forward to coming home just so he could be with his Old Lady.

It took him 2 years of serious dating and moving in with Janna before he officially asked her to take his crow. Neither had been in a rush to get married but the crow solidified her place in the club. It let everyone know she was his and that they needed to keep their hands off of her. 

Janna seemed to enjoy the club, She got on as well as anyone could with Gemma and took the teasing from the guys with good nature. She understood the risks and dangers that came with the club and trusted Tig to try and make smart choices.

Of course getting out of the drug business had bought its share of issues and dangers, He had come home bloody and bruised on more than one occasion, but when she saw that look in his eyes she knew not to push and she would help him clean up with soft hands, and give him the spaces that he needed. 

One night they had been lying in bed talking, him stroking her hair, her running her fingers over his chest, occasionally twirling her fingers in the hair she found there, when he had asked “How did an Old Fella like me charm a pretty little thing into my life huh? She had hummed and then given him a look from through her eye lashes “ Well I guess your just lucky that it was you that came over that day, there were other of your brothers there who could have beaten you to the punch Alex”

That had caught his attention, there had been another brother that she had considered rather than him. He scowled a little feeling the first stirrings of jealousy. “Really?”   
“Easy there Tigger. It’s only you that i want in my life and my bed, But sure, that day someone else kind of caught me eye”

He had felt soothed by her reassurance and relaxed back down “Hmmm let me think” his brain ran through what he could remember about the day, and to be fair most of hsi memories of that say centred on the naked woman who was in his bed right now “I really don’t get why all you ladies throw yourselves at Jax and Juice I mean, sure they’re pretty but experience counts baby “

Janna had laughed at his suggestion “Oh god Tig. Juice and Jax, really! I’d spend my days fighting over bathroom and time and dealing with either Mommy issues or well what ever issues it is Juice has at any given moment Thanks but no thanks ”

“What you gonna tell me that you suddenly got a think for Tubby hairy blokes. I’m supposed to believe that you had your eye on Bobby?”

“No! Jesus Tig”  
“Well then who? Come on tell me !” He had tickled and poked at her but still she wouldn’t fess up. Eventually while they stood together in the kitchen he had tried again making guesses while drinking beer “So not Bobby, Jax or Juice, so that leaves, Opie, Clay, Happy and Chibs. I think the rest of the Club was out that day” She had blushed when he listed the names and he took a moment to work out 

“So it wouldn’t be Clay. You would have never dared face the wrath of Gemma and Opie totally isn’t your kind, Honestly doll I guess it could be either of the other two Come on give me a clue, You know its gonna bug me forever”

She had smiled at him then “Alex you know that you are who I want to be with right? That’s why I have your Crow, it’s why I’m your Old Lady,”

“I know Doll but I just gotta know”  
“If I tell you I don’t want you making a big thing about this. I’m serious Alex. I don’t want to feel uncomfortable and I don’t want them feeling that way either” Her eyes had been serious as she looked at him gauging whether or not this was a good idea Tig had just nodded “Scouts honour babe”  
“Alex I seriously doubt you were in the scouts, and even if you were they would have kicked you out within the first month”  
“Look I promise ok!”  
She had sighed and put the knife down that she had been using before turning to rest her hip on the work surface “It was Chibs OK When we first pulled in and i got out of the truck it was Chibs that caught my eye. He was explaining something to one of the other mechanics, showing them what to do. He’s an attractive man and then I heard him talking and he was firm and direct but not unkind”  
“The Scots man, huh, Well I guess I’m lucky he was busy or it could be another crow you had on you”  
“Tig….”  
“Its all good doll, You want another beer?”

Nothing more had been said of it, though that night he knew that he had been more dominant and forceful i bed. Janna was naturally more submissive and it turned him the hell on, and, as much as he hadn’t wanted to admit it, he was a little jealous of the fact that he hadn’t been the one to catch her eye first.

They had not talked about it again and mostly Tig had put it out of his mind. Janna was his and they were perfectly happy with each other. He had watched on a couple of occasions when Janna and Chibs were together, There was never anything suspicious in what they did, they were friendly and no more, but he did notice that sometime his Scottish brothers eyes would linger a little longer on her cleavage, or ass, and that he seemed a little more gentle when she was around.

They had been working on getting out of the Cartel. Clay was long gone, Gemma was with Nero and Jax was president now, Tig didn’t wear the SAA patch but he was content with his role in the club. They had been on a run and he had spoken with Janna and was now set on getting drunk before he crashed out for the night. He had settled next to Chibs and they were working their way through a bottle of Whisky talking about upgrades they might want to make to their bikes. They were about half way through the bottle when Tig suddenly stopped talking glanced at Chibs and it just slipped out “Yah know she had her eye on you brother”   
“What the hell you talking about Tiggy?” Chibs was clearly lost by the sudden turn in conversation   
“Janna, we talked about it, like moths ago, when she got out the truck, she saw you and thought you were hot man”  
Chibs looked a little uncomfortable for a moment before he smoothed a hand over his goatee and gave a small smile “Well brotha you know y magnetism knows no bounds. You’re just lucky that one of the guys screwed up his repair and I was busy”  
Tig swallowed down his shot and turned so he was facing Chibs more directly. He looked down at the table and folded his hands together. Chibs looked concerned when he didn’t laugh “Tig you know that I’d not go there brotha, she’s your old lady”

Tig didn’t look up, he sucked his lip for a second before he continued “If anything were ever to happy to me, you know that I’d want you to look out for her right. If there was ever a reason that I couldn’t be there, you’re the only brother I would trust with her” He looked up then his cold blue eyes meeting Chib’s brown ones “Of course brotha , what ever you need. But Tiggy, nothings gonna happen, right?” Tig had taken a drink and smiled “Sure”

He had of course told her, she had of course been mad and the sex they had a couple of days later had been epic. They had been lying in bed when he had brought it up something that had been going on in his head for a while “ So the Chib’s thing, there was a reason I told him, you know”   
Janna had sighed and rolled to look at him “Ok i’ll bite why did you tell him Alex”  
“He’s lonely doll. He has been for a long time and I wanted him to know that ladies still had an interest in him., Look things can go south pretty quickly. This shit with the Cartel, we’re working on getting out of it, but this isn’t going to be some clean break, Things will get messy and there is a good chance we don’t all get to come out of this whole, or without jail time, I’m going to try my best to come back to you, but if I can’t, well Doll there is not another man I would rather intrust my Old Lady too and if it became more, well then I would rather it be him than anyone else. He’ll treat you right “

“Alex!” Janna had sat up then, sheet pulled up oboe her chest and her eyes wide “You make it sound like its a done deal, It’s always been dangerous but baby I need you to not think like that . You need to be positive and come back to me, Besides how is that even fair to Chib’s? What if he has someone in his life, you cant expect him to drop that for me Hell if you’re all in jail he’s probably gonna be right there with you . Even if he’s not then your assuming a lot Alex, you know people have to be compatible for things to work out”

“Baby” Tig reached to pill her close “Chibby, he doesn’t have anyone right now, but if he did then sure I wouldn’t expect him to be more than a friend, but if I end up in jail on drug charges, well there’s a good chance I’m not coming out again. God willing it doesn’t come to that but we need to be prepared, I get what you’re saying it may take a while but if it comes to it I think you two would be good together. That’s all I’m saying “

“Alex please, look thinking we’d be good together is different than being good together. Chibs and I might not have chemistry and baby I love how we are together, The way we do things. You make me feel great Alex and you look after me and know just what I want and need, That’s what I want,”

He had kissed her and hugged her close but in his mind he planned for what he knew was likely coming.

He spoke with Chibs one night. Explained the conversations that he and Janna had been through, Chibs had listened and had protested as vehemently as Janna had. “Brotha, she’s your old lady and incarcerated or not I can’t be with her”  
“But would you, if I was gone, would you want to be with her”  
“Jeysus Tig “  
“It’s a simple question man, do you find her attractive , would you have been interested if she had come to you first”  
“Yes! of course I would, what man wouldn’t but your missing then point”  
“No brother you’re the one missing the point. We know this Cartel shit wont be smooth and I need to know that she’s taken care of man, What I’m saying brother is I’m willing to share if you are”  
“What?”  
“You heard me. We’ve shared a crow eater before but I’m telling you that I’m willing to share Janna too. She’s still attracted to you. If she’s up for this I’m not talking a one of thing - I’m thinking long term. Just think about it man”. He’d left Chibs then wondering how he brought this up to Janna

It had taken a couple of weeks and a close call where Chibs had taken a bullet to the shoulder and Tig was covered in scrapes and cuts before they spoke of it again Chibs had waited until Tig went through to his dorm to clean up before he approached him

“Tigger hang on, you got a sec to talk” Chibs gestured to the dorm room   
“Whats up ?”  
“Look I’ve been thinking about what you said, How are you going to be ok with Janna being with me. Say we went ahead - i don’t want to loose you as a brother for a woman.”  
Tig smiled - he knew that he was on board now if he’d thought this much about it “ So to start with I figure its the 3 of us. we work it out, and I guess we talk”  
“And Janna she’s up for this?”  
“She’s not opposed to it, has she accepted it - not one hundred percent but I figure we can convince her without trying too hard”  
“I need to be healed, before we try anything”  
“Sure thing brother”

Tig knew he had to start getting Janna on board, A couple of nights after his discussion with Chibs there had beeb a club party. He made sure that he knew where Chibs was most of the night so that he and Jana could be close by. After a couple of drinks he stood behind her, arm banded tightly around her waste, mouth by her ear as he whispered “You like it when I hold you really tight, so you cant move don’t you doll” She had hummed her acceptance and pushed back into him “Your such a good girl for Daddy aren’t you. You know how to do what your told, how to ask for what you want hmm” He licked the shell of her ear and he felt her breathing pick up “Yes you are.Look over there Doll, Do you see CHibs, see how he’s making sure that Crow eater makes him feel good His hand in hr hair as she moved, How would that feel doll, me behind you holding you tight, making sure you cant move, Chibby with his hand sigh in your hair, controlling how you move, what do you think huh, my dick in your pussy, his in your mouth. You’d be a good girl for daddy and earn your reward wouldn’t you” She was panting by the end of it, her ass pushing back into him, his hard on pushing back and her breath coming out in soft pants . He had taken her back to his dorm room and fucked her hard, holding her tightly telling her how to move and what to do. She had begged him to let her come but he had held off until she nearly cried with frustration and then she had come so hard he had worried she would be done for the night. Later on when they were recovered he had taken her back out and gotten them both drinks before guiding her to sit o na couch between himself and Chibs. Chibs had leant over close to her ear and whispered to her. What ever he said her checks went pink and she had seemed flustered.

Their game as he liked to think if it had gone on for another couple of weeks, there were whispered words, ideas that he thought she might find hot, comments and looks that let her know he was having fun teasing her. He didn’t think that she had worked out that Chibs was in on the whole thing. He would position himself somewhere that he knew Tig and Janna would be able to see him. When a crow eater was spending time with him, sucking him off he would hold their head but look up and make eye contact with Janna, He played it off as if it were incidental, but Tig new different, He let the tension build, The sex he and his Old Lady had was beyond hot. She was obviously getting wore dup, and he knew, were it not for her more submissive nature then she would probably have been far more aggressive with him in dealing with her needs. 

He let things build slowly and then he had approached her telling her what he wanted to happen “I love you doll, your my old lady and I want you to be happy, and I think that I know what would make you happy. Do you trust me?”  
“Of course I do Alex, always”  
“Ok Doll, get undressed, leave on your bra and panties and then close our eyes for me” He had moved around her touching, caressing, pinching, licking. He could see her becoming more excited, Her hips jerked towards him anytime he was close enough, her nipples were tight and prominent and her pulse was through the roof. It was then he had gone and opened the door, allowing Chibs to come in and then he had moved to stand behind her. He banded his arm tightly around her body below her breasts, pushing them up slightly, his other hand gripped her hip as he spoke into her ear.  
“Do you remember that night where we watched Chibs and we talked about you being trapped between us, your hair wrapped around his hand, his cock going in and out your mouth, Tell Daddy baby, do you remember”

He felt Janna swallow “Yes I remember”  
“And it got you hot”  
“Yes”  
He had looked at Chibs who had nodded and moved forward wrapping his hand tightly in her hair, pulling her head back before he ran his nose up her neck. “Hmmm is that right. Does your wee lassie want you to fuck her body while I fuck her mouth brotha”  
Janna’s eyes had flown open at the new voice but Tig kept control “Remember baby you trust me. You want this to end then you say red, yellow if your unsure. Tell me where you are baby”  
She had stumbled for a second before stuttering “Green”  
“Good girl” Tig smirked at Chibs from over Janna’s shoulder. “After you brother”.   
He watched as Chibs ran his nose back up Janna’s neck stopping at the hollow under her ear where he licked and sucked on the skin. Tig felt her moan before he heard it. A deep vibration that came from low in her chest. He ran his hands up pulling at her bra cups until her breasts were exposed his hands moving to her nipples where he tweaked and twisted, Janna’s groans becoming moans. Chibs stepped back and looked down. He licked at his lips as he took in the sight before him. Janna’s beasts rose and fell as she panted with desire, her nipples already taught from his fingers her panties already starting to look damp. “Ah Tiggy your girl is a sight brother, look at her there so needy. She’s a sight for sure brother. Where do you want to do this?” Tig gestured to the bed “On you go little girl, to the bed, and take those panties off , on your hands and knees” 

He watched as she moved as he asked. Her eyes immediately going to the floor as she moved. Stood shoulder to shoulder with Chibs “See brother she likes to be told wha to do, She’s a good girl who needs someone to look after her. Keep her safe” Chibs just grunted his agreement his hand going to his crotch to palm his already hard dick. The truth was he had always found Janna beautiful, but Tig had claimed her, made her his Old Lady and Chibs had accepted the fact that friendship would be the best he would get, If he was being really honest then there had been more than one occasion where he had gotten himself off to thoughts of her. Usually naked and begging him to fuck her, He knew that this was going to hurt, when it was over he would have had his taste of paradise and he would never be admitted again, but for now he would relish what he had, there would be time enough later for tears. 

He waited for Tig to move first, to set the tone but as soon as he did Chibs moved towards the head of the bed. “See baby, I told you that Chibs would want to join us. He needs a name though hmm what do you think? You can’t have two daddies, How about a papa hmm” When she didn’t answer tig raised his hand and brought it down with a resounding slap on her right ass cheek. “Don’t forget your manners baby, I asked you a question, what do you think?”  
“I, i think he should pick Daddy, Just like you picked” Her words came out with a moan and she relished the sting.  
“Lets see how we go first, don’t you think lassie. Now open wide and show me how you can take care of me, Eyes on me wee girl” Tig watched as Janna raised her head and made eye contact. He knew her large expressive eyes would be full of desire and he could image the way her tongue would lick her lips in anticipation. He knew that she wouldn’t make a move until Chibs told her too, it was just the way she liked things to be. 

He watched Chibs wrap her hair around his hand and then guide his dick to her mouth. The groan that came from his mouth as she engulfed his cock had Tig undoing his pants and moving behind her. He ran his hand down over her ass before sliding his fingers further round and into her warm depths. As his fingers sank in knuckle deep her heard her groan around Chibs. “Thats it lass, good girl”. He listened to his brothers words as he wiped his damp fingers over his cock in preparation . Learning forward he wrapped one arm in a band around her midsection “That’s a good girl” he crooned as he sank his cock into her “Yeah baby just like that” She moved between them back and forth her moans and sighs muffled by Chibs. Tig pounded into her from behind, He found the whole thing beyond hot. He had never imagined sharing his woman with another man, but here he was and he wasn’t going to deny that it got him off. He heard Chibs grunts become more forceful “Good girl just like that, thats it lass” and he knew that his brother would be finishing soon. He spend up his thrusts sitting back up into his knees and bringing his hand down again on Janna’s ass cheek “Damn good girl, you show Chibs how you know how to look after him. Make me proud baby” His words seemed to have an effect based on Chibs muttered curse of “Jeysus” and then he was lost in his own bliss.

They lay together each on one side of Janna recovering. Tig pondered the fact that this didn’t feel odd. He had no desire to touch Chibs, or do anything with just him, but the idea of sharing his Old Lady didn’t creep him out at all. Even now, after the fact he was ok with what was happening. He leant his head closer to Janna’s ear talking quietly, not quiet a whisper, making sure Chibs could hear, but sure that no one snooping outside would “Tell me did you enjoy that baby?” Janna had smiled and nodded “Very much so”  
“Hmm” he rubbed his goatee against her shoulder “So you would be happy to do this again, if Chibs wanted” He watched as his old lady bit on her bottom lip and thought before nodding again “Yes, if you were ok with that” . He had smiled then, a broad grin, “Sure thing Doll” He pulled himself from the warmth of the bed “ i meed to piss, then I’m going to bring back some drink You two should sort out what ever you need to”

He had taken his time out in the bar. He talked shit for a while before demanding that the prospect hand him a bottle of whiskey and then heading back towards the dorm. When a crow eater had stopped him to ask if he had seen Chibs he had snarled and told her that Chibs was busy and he wouldn’t have time for her tonight. In his dorm he had found Chibs straddling Janna, hands tied up in her hair her legs pushed ups by her ears as he slowly thrust into her. “Good girl lass, just like that. You make your Da feel so good baby. You listen so well, Tighten up now, thats a girl, use your muscles God …Yes ! just like that. CHibs had moved the hand that held up her leg to grad her jaw and force her to look at him “Eye’s on me lass. Thats it don’t you look away now. This, what we’re doing here if just for me and your Daddy, you hear me, You don’t need to be looking at the others. These eyes, your mouth, this pussy, it belongs to us, yeah!” Tig had been entranced, seeing the way that she listened and was so desperate to please Chibs, the same as she was with him. He sat in the chair at his desk, and took a pull of the drink he brought with him His eyes didn’t leave his old lady, he watched as she created higher on her wave of pleasure, getting closer and closer to coming. When he was sure she was dancing on the edge he called out “ Don’t you come little girl, not until he tells you to” He watched her fight then, to hold herself on the edge without falling over. He watched her tits bounce and her hands clenched he felt himself grow hard. Whisky in one hadn’t, dick in the other he stroked himself as he watched her ride the edge, until Chibs told her to cum, and as she did so did he. 

Buy the time he was cleaned up and back out in the room, Janna was asleep in the bed ad Chibs had his pants on and was sitting having smoke and a drink. Chibs offered him the booze before having another long draw on the cigarette. “Hell Tiggy she’s something else brotha”  
“She is at that. Now you’ve had a taste you need to decide man, Im happy for this to be a one time thing or for it to be more. I mean there are rules and things we need to work out, but if you want this can be a regular thing, You and her, me there me not. I’ll share brother. her body our bed, our life, but if we do this thing, then it’s just between us, and if something happens to me, then you have to be there for her”

Chibs had looked at him long and hard before tipping his head, “Let’s work out the details brother and go from there”

It took a while, there was undoubtably some jealousy but they found a way to make it work. More often than not their trysts would be outside of the club. Gemma had been too caught uo in her own business to pay all that much attention to what was happening, but neither man was foolish enough to think that would last, They had agreed that there could be occasional ouching in public, but only things that could be passed of as teasing, or friendly, In private well Chibs was Da and he was Daddy and they had a damed good time. Chibs more or less lived in their house now. They had a spare room with a bathroom attached and they had given it to Chibs, Janna delighted in having two people to look after and while things seemed odd for a while Tig realised that after a few months it was normal to come in and find his Old Lady lying on the couch reading, Chibs siting at the other end watching the TV and her feet pulled into his lap as he absentmindedly rubbed them. It gave him a sense of peace to know that he had a family, odd as it may be, to come home to away from all the shit.

As things at home became more normal, things in the club became more chaotic. Both men found themselves out on runs, or out dealing wit cartel shit more and more and there were disagreements around the table as to how to deal with what was happening. Things came to a head when Tara and Gemma had been followed and shot at on their way home from a shopping trip. Tara had called Jax and the club had gone onto high alert. There was discussion of a lock down, but they decided to hold off, the Son’s had more that one enemy and overreacting could be exactly what they had hoped for.

Janna had said she understood why they had to be away and why she had to be more careful but Tig could see that she worried about them, and she never seemed truly relaxed unless they were both home. On nights where one was later than they had planned the sex would be frantic and desperate, with hands, teeth and nails coming into play more than usual. They had found that Janna needed them to be more in control inside and outside of the bedroom to help alleviate her anxiety, 

Chibs had been away up north dealing with gun running issues when things suddenly got much closer to home. Tig had been away on a run. They had guns that they were running across to Nevada which would be sold to make money for the Cartel. Jax had been in negotiation to get them out of the deal that Clay had made, This run they had the truck as well as the bikes, They had fully automatic assault rifles stored in with electronics. The deal was they made this shipment and drove back the truck packed with coke and they would be out. If they were caught, wen then the Son’s would take the fall and the jail time would probably have most of them not seeing the outside world again until they were very very old men. It was high risk with a high payout. They had been most of the way to Nevada, having avoided any issues when Tig’s phone started to ring, He couldn’t take the chance of pulling over and drawing attention to their convoy, so he knew he had to wait until they reached their next gas stop and he put the call out of his mind. After gassing up the bikes and truck and grabbing some awful gas station food he remembered to check his cell. He smiled when he saw Janna’s phone number, With Chibs having been away for a couple of weeks they had enjoyed their alone time, but today, when it came time to leave she had definitely been more clingy than he was used to. She had made him promise on multiple locations to be safe. He had promised her that he would be as cautious as was possible and reminded her that Chibs would be home in the next day or so and then sent her off to work, with a slap on the ass and a wink. Janna knew that he would call her back when they pulled over for the night he figure she was calling to live him a little message, She often did when he was on a run. Usually something a little sweet and a little sexy at the same time. He wanted to listen to it but at the same time he couldn’t afford to be distracted, so sent a quick message before pocketing the phone and getting back on his bike. 

The closer that they got to the drop off in Nevada the more traffic they came across. Jax signalled for them to pull into the next gas station while he called to confirm the drop of location. With directions in hand they worked out that it was another hours drive and then they could head to one of their brother charters for the night. The initial hand off went quickly and every member of the club seems more at ease when they were no longer carrying weapon that could get them a stint in lock up. A quick run over to the charter house and a piss and Tig was ready to call home . He grabbed a beer, dodged the hands of one of the eager to please girls that were on hand and headed back to his dorm, They would be sharing rooms tonight, the smaller charter house having to double up on cots in smaller rooms. He was sharing with Juice tonight and the boy was likely to be up to his eyeballs in drink for the first half of the night and Tig planned to be too drunk and too asleep to pay any attention to who he brought back to the room.

He locked the door and shrugged out of hit kutte before flopping on the bunk furthest away from thee door before pulling out his phone and calling too his voice mail. He closed his eyes as he heard a soft sigh and his voice through the receiver “Alex, hey baby, I know you wont get this until tonight but I wanted to let you know that I’ll miss you, Even when Chibs is back it not, well its not the same when you aren’t both here. Be safe daddy, I love you and I’ll miss you. When you get home i’ll be waiting on my…” he heard the sound of the door chimes as the massage parlour and Janna offering greeting before asking them if they had an appointment. He didn’t recognise the very male voice that answered but he did recognise the scream that came through the receiver followed by a smashing noise. He was frozen as he listened to smashing sounds and the sobs he knew came from his girl He was miles away and something had happened to his girl and he could do anything. He listened to the end of the message, trying to work out whether or not someone had come to help her and the message just cut off, “Fuck!” jumping to his feet he grabbed his kutte and headed to the door, he hadn’t had too much to drink and it was an eight hour drive but he could be home by morning. What if she was lying there, hurt and alone? EIgth hours was of no use. He needed to think, not just run in. Running his hand through his hair he pulled on the strands. Why had he left her alone? He could have waited until Chibs came back and then caught up with the others. Chibs! maybe he was closer. With shaking fingers he went into his contacts and made the call, pacing back and forwards. He had been just about ready to hang up and he’d odd when the familiar exasperated tone came over the line “Aye” “Chibs, how close are you to Charming?”   
“Tig ? I thought you were on the run”  
“How fucking close are you to Charming?”  
“I’m about 20 minutes out, I was about to get back on the road when you called. Whats up?”  
“It’s Janna, she left a message it sounded like someone attacked her”  
“Shite! Did she call you back., did you manage to get a hold of her”  
“Nah, I, I didn’t call her back. Fuck! I should have called her work or the hospital Fuck!” Tig could hear Chibs moving around getting ready to leave   
“Look you call there work, see if she’s there , then call the club house, get someone to call the hospital, I’m going to head to her work, and then I’ll call you” Chibs didn’t waste time on goodbyes he just hung up   
Tig dialled the massage parlour “Come on baby, pick up, pick up” all he got was the engaged tone “FUCK!”. His heart was pounding in his chest, his hands shaking as he called the clubhouse. He barked at a crow eater and then got hold of Tara who said she would check the hospital and get back to him. He paced as he waited. He couldn’t stand still, his instinct was to be on the room to head home and look after his girl, not following through on it was hell but his head knew that heading home now would cause issues for the club and wouldn’t help his girl,

If felt like lifetime before his phone rang and he scrabbled to answer it, fumbling in his urgency. “Hello”  
“Hey brotha”  
“Chibs! What’s happening! How’s Janna”  
“Janna’s fine. We’re back at the club house, I found her at the parlour Someone did a number on it, smashed the shit out of it,, She’s battered, bruised and scared. They knocked her out and tied her up. It’s why she couldn’t call you back, From what I could see she might have a concussion she’s got cuts and scrapes and some rope burn, but she’s whole”  
“Fuck! Can I talk to her man. I need to … I just need to speak to her man”  
“Alex” The soft broken voice came through the phone speaker and Tig was sure a bit of his heat broke  
“Hey baby. It’s me. how you doing”  
“Alex” her voice broke on a sob “I was so scared Alex, They came in and smashed up the parlour. I didn’t know what to do and I couldn’t get to the gun. They said it was a message but I don’t know what for!” He could hear Chibs talking gently in the background trying to sooth her,  
“Baby” his own voice was rough and he felt tears run down his own face “You listen to me, your gonna stay with Chibs ok. No matter what you guys are in the club house or if you’re out you are together. No matter what. When I get back, me and the others - we’re gonna find these ass holes and we will deal with them ok.”  
“Ok”  
“Ok baby now I love you. I need you to listen to Chibs ok. You do what ever your Da tells you and i’ll be home soon. Now can you give the phone back to Chibs baby”  
“I love you too Alex”  
She sounded better, more composed he thought as he waited for Chibs “ Brotha”  
“I want you to stay with her, 24/7 man I don’t want her alone, The business can stay shut. I’ll speak to the others in the morning and we’ll be home when this deal is over and done with”  
“Sure thing, Listen I’m gonna get Tara to check her over and then we’ll sleep here Fact is I might see if we can get all the women in on lock down. I’ll call you tomorrow” Ending the call Tig cursed and threw his now empty beer bottle at the wall feeling a little better when it shattered. The morning couldn’t come soon enough.

He had spoken with the club, they agreed on the lockdown, Jax had spoken to his mother and Tara and go things in motion. They had to wait a couple of days for the guns to be tested and they were now heading home with a truck full of drugs. They had agreed, as much as it frustrated him, that they might draw less attention travelling at night,. They stuck to minor roads, followed the speed limits and took their time, When they hit Charming city limits Jax gestured for Tig to pull up along side him. “Go on ahead brother. The rest of us can get this to the safe house. You go and see to your lady”

Tig hadn’t stopped to ask if Jax was sure, he had just nodded, gunned the engine and headed straight for the club house. As he had expected the gates to the lot were locked, it was still early and while they needed to be opened for business later in the day lockdown meant they should be closed outside of that. He couldn't see a guard so he pulled out his cell and called Chibs.  
“Aye” He had obviously woken the Scot up “Do you have any idea how fucking early it is Tig!’  
“I’m outside, send someone to open the gates” He hung up not bothering with pleasantries. He needed to see his girl with his own eyes grab a shower and then workout who he had to kill.   
When the gate opened he didn’t waste any time driving straight through, a nod to the man who was currently sliding the gate shut. He was off the bike, pulling off his riding glasses and helmet as he went striding towards the clubhouse. He more or less threw the door open and headed straight towards the dorm hall, slowing slightly as he saw Chibs, rumpled and tired in a wife beater and workout pants. “Brotha, everything ok on the run?”  
“Yeah fine, the others are heading to the safe house” He kept moving in no mood to discuss business. Chibs stepped in front of him  
“Easy there, we need to talk before you head in there”  
Tig stared at his friend, eyes suddenly cold “Are you telling me I cant see my old lady?”  
Chibs huffed in annoyance “Of course I’m fucking not you dumb ass. Jesus man. Look she’s doing ok, the Doc poached her up, her concussion was minor, but she has been having trouble sleeping. She doesn’t want to be away from me, she’s followed along or stayed in the room. She’s real delicate right now brotha and asking her a heap of questions ain’t gonna help shit. Now before you go and get all shitty with me remember that we agreed that this was an equal partnership. If you want to change that, well so be it, but you don’t get to go in there and upset her even more”  
Tig ran his hand over his face taking a second to try and compose himself “Look man, I don’t want to change anything, but I wasn’t here, She called and I put off answering it and she needed me man!”  
“I know that, I do, but you going in there hell for leather it’s gonna spiral her up and create a total shit storm. L:Look we’re through in my dorm. Grab a shower and come on through. I’ll stay until your sorted then I’ll get coffee”

When Tig had come through he had found his girl, curled up asleep in Chibs' bunk. She was bundled in a blanket with her face pushed up against Chibs’ side. Chibs was dozing sat against the headboard, glasses on and the occasional snore breaking the silence. At least some of the tension that Tig felt left at the sight of his girl at peace, Knowing that her injuries were hidden he could pretend that he was just in from a run and was coming back to spend the day relaxing with Janna and probably Chibs too. He cleared his throat making enough noise to rouse Chibs, who blinked slowly as he swam back to conciseness. Chibs nodded in his direction and bent down to rouse Janna with a gentle hand stroking her hair. “Hey lass. time to wake up a bit, you have a guest” Janna had groaned and rolled over turning her back as she tried to stay asleep for a little longer. Chibs slipped out from the bed and grabbed a hoodie and his pack of smokes before heading passed Tig. “She’s all yours brotha”

Tig had flopped onto the bed jostling his sleeping old lady and then pulling her back into his body. She had grunted and he had smiled “Hey baby, is this the way you really want to greet your old man who rushed home to see you?” She had mumbled and rolled over back to the warmth he offered, before pushing herself against him. She hummed in contentment wiggling closer before her eyes started to flutter open “Tiggy?”  
“Hey Doll”  
He had been prepared for laughter, hugs, even sex, what he hadn’t been ready for was the sudden deep sob wracked her body and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. He had held her, muttered gentle soothing words, stroked her hair and rubbed her back and just let her get it all out. When she had cried herself out she was sound asleep, s he took the chance to move her head so he could look at her face and her wrists and see some kf the damaged that had been inflicted on her body. HE felt the rage burning inside him, but he would let it burn, he would let it burn until it felt like it would consume him and then he would strike and ensure that anyone who had been involved in touching her would be left six feet under the ground.   
Chibs brought them all coffee and they had discussed that they would do, how best to get vengeance. They agreed to wait until after the last of drug deal was done, but then between them then would make sure that this was dealt with, 

It took a couple of weeks but eventually they were free of the drugs the cartel said that the club was out and it seemed like it was business as usual Janna had healed enough that she was able to be with them both, though through mutual agreement they had been more gentle than usual, they didn’t want to trigger any bad memories. 

They were scheduled to make a gun drop in O’Town to 09’ers , but there was shit kicking off with the Mayans who couldn’t seem to come up with a suitable deal with the cartel. It was making things complicated and difficult for the club, meaning more late nights and high tension. Janna had gotten better about being alone. She often waited with Gemma to allow both of her men to deal with business. To try to make things go more smoothly Jax had ranged a meet with the Mayans to happen at the same time as the gun drop was set to happen. If they could keep both groups busy perhaps things could go more smoothly.

The Old Lady’s and prospects waited at the club for news that everything had gone to plan. The men were running late. Gemma had mobilised the Crow eaters to set up for a party and set the Old ladies to cooking and pulling together a feast to celebrate things getting back on an even keel. Dinner had been ready for an hour when the first sound of engines was heard. Chibs, Bobby, Juice and Happy had ridden into the lot. Their faces had been serious and Chibs had a frustrated and worried look. He had gathered the old ladies and explained that the meeting with the Mayans had been going to plan. Chibs had been explaining different ways that they could deal with the Cartel and refusing to get the Son’s mired back into drugs when his phone had started going. He had ignored the call, then it was Bobby’s phone. then Happy’s. He had barked at one of the men to check what was happening but the muffled Shit had told him all he needed to know, things had not gone to plan with the gun drop off. Laroy had been there with his boys, they had been about to complete the trade when suddenly there were bullets flying everywhere, Of course the Son’s and 09’ers had returned fire, at first on each other, then realising that someone else was firing at them both at whom ever had opened fire. They had been making their way back to the bikes when the sounds of police sirens had broken the air. They had been cursed, detailed and now faced weapons charges and some serious time, He needed to call the club lawyers and get a defence set up. Laroy might be willing to provide some protection in Chino but as it stood they guys were going to do time.

 

The trail had been quick and to the point. Jax, Tig, and the other club members who had been arrested were going to do time, 3 years with the possibility of parole in 15 months if they were on good behaviour. Tig had left letters for Janna and Chibs explaining that they knew that this was risk, and that he wanted Chibs to look after her. He had explained that Chibs was to act as her Old Man in the same way as he would. He had left a letter for Gemma too., explaining their unique situation in order to smooth the way.

He was used to doing time, it wasn’t the first time but it was the first time, in a long time, that he was leaving someone special to him outside. He had taken some comfort in knowing Chibs was looking after his girl but he missed her non the less. Eventually they had been released to gen pop and cleared for visitors. He met with Chibs who had gotten him up to speed on things tithe Club, and then they had focused on Janna. She had been clingy and didn’t want to let Chibs out of her sight, but Gemma and Tara had helped. He had found that he needed to be more strict, to be in charge more in order to reduce her anxiety. She had reopened her business again and he had a prospect with her when she was out. They were living at home full time now, They rarely stopped over at the club, feeling closer to Tig when they were in their house.   
When Janna had come in, dressed in a long skirt and a tight, low cut, form fitting top. She had obviously dressed dup for him and even here in lock up , he felt his heart rate pick up and his dick start to harden. “Hey little girl”  
“Daddy” her voice had been soft and breathy and meant for his ears only. He had kissed her gently keeping his hands where the guards could see them, before whispering in her ear “I hear you’re being a good girl for your Da” She had smiled and blushed and then they had talked about the more mundane things of day to day life. As she stood to leave he lent in for another kiss, this one deeper and with a good dose of tongue. The Guard cleaning his throat pulled then apart. He had smiled and winked “I’ve sent you a letter, I expect to hear from Chibs that you’ve done as it asks. Follow it to the letter littler girl” Her grin was like the sun after at a storm “Yes Sir” He had winked and then stood as they called an end to visiting time. Chibs had come over from where he had been speaking with Jax , his hand went to the small of her back “Come on lass, time for us to go. Be safe Tigger”

A few days later a letter had arrived and the day after that a parcel. The letter contained very specific instructions that she was to wear what was in the parcel and detailed the acts that she had to perform when wearing the items. She had followed them exactly, with no variation. She had taken pictures in what turned out to be a beautiful set of black lingerie, to send to Tig and when Chibs had gotten home they had followed through on everything Tig had written. She had written him back detailing her thoughts and feelings and sending him the pictures. She visited each and every slot they were allocated, and in-between she wrote, sometimes it was to tell Tig about her thoughts and feelings during sex with Chibs, other times it was about her day to day life. On one of the visits they had taken some time to talk about how she felt being with Chibs without him, She loved him and made sure he knew that but he could tell she was also slowly falling for Chibs. They were building a life together and it couldn’t help but rankle a bit that he was stuck in here, and not a part of what they were building. Janna had started to detail plans for them all to do things together, as well as detailing what she wanted to do with just Tig, It soothed his soul somewhat over the long nights.

Eventually they hit the 15 month mark and the men of SAMCRO were granted parole. They had a whole set of conditions, but they were to be free. The club members who hadn’t been locked up met those who had, They brought the bikes and as a single unit, Jax in the lead the men of SAMCRO had driven back to Charming. They had a club meeting, and then the celebrations started. Tig had enjoyed the first couple of drinks and shooting the shit with his brothers, but his attention had been fully diverted elsewhere when his Old Lady walked out from the dorm rooms dressed to kill. She had a short skirt, a tight top that showed a lot, bit not too much and he could just make out the outline of that first set of underwear he had sent her. 

He had put down his beer, slapped Happy on the shoulder and headed her way. focused only on her. It had been too long and her letters and pictures had kept the fires burning. He had licked his lips in anticipation as he stalked forward. He made eye contact and didn’t drop it. He stood just to the side of her, letting his pinky graze her hand. “Hmm little girl look at you. I missed you. Did you miss me hmm. Your letters they seemed to suggest you did”  
“So much Daddy, I missed you so much. I loved the gifts you sent me, but I would rather of had you”  
“Really now? I did like the photos you sent me my naughty girl. but are you sure you missed me. Did your Da not look after you”  
“Da was wonderful Daddy, he looked after me so well, but I missed you. I missed your hand, and your mouth, al of you “  
“Is that so baby doll. Well why don’t you come and show me just how much”

They hadn’t left his dorm for the rest of the night. Tig had taken her in every position he could think of. They had recreated some of the things he had written to her about and fucked like animals until they couldn’t any more. 

When Tig had surfaced the next morning he had sought out Chibs “Thank you brother. For looking after her so well. for keeping her safe and loving her, and for giving me last night”  
Chibs had slipped his glasses off and put down the paper that he had been reading. “It’s not a thank you thing Tigger, I couldn’t have walked away, not when you weren’t here. Now you’re back and the worst if over I take it you’ll want that spare room back”  
Tig had looked at him puzzled “Why the hell would we want that? Chibs you know that she loves you right. What you and she have, its different that what I have with her. You not being there, it would break a bit of her heart bother, and I don’t want that for her. You and i both know that the danger will never be over. I feel better knowing that there is someone there for her, no matter what”  
“What are you saying Tiggy”  
“I’m saying I think things don’t need to change. I think that Janna is happy and she’s getting what she needs with both of us. Unless you don’t want to be further involved, I think we let her decide when and if things change”  
Chibs had looked relieved and smiles a little “As you say brother. So whats in store for your first day of freedom?”

The returned members had settled back into their lives adjusting slowly but surely to their freedom even with the tethers of parole. Business picked up with the gun running and a show of force was needed to help move on the Arian Brotherhood when they had tried to move into Charming. Things settled into as much of a routine as they could when your day job was an outlaw. Friday night was still club party night and Tig found himself sitting again in the club house, whisky in hand and Old Lady on his lap, her legs resting across Chibs lap. He watched as his brothers hand ran up her calf, slowly rising up to her knee, then thigh and then higher and out of sight. Swallowing down the last of his shot, he put his glass on the floor and banded his arm under her breast. His tongue flicked out around the shell of her ear and he felts ass push back into him, He hummed in contentment, his hand trailing up into her cleavage, squeezing her breast over her top. “I think someone needs some alone time with her Daddies. Look at your Da hmm what do you think baby girl?”  
“Yes Daddy”  
He waited as she slid her legs around, supporting her as she stood, catching Chibs’ eye he tilted his head in the direction of the dorms. Chibs grinned “Get a bottle of whisky and we’ll see you there brotha”

Walking into his dorm room Tig paused, whisky bottle to his lips, as he took in the sight before him. His Old lady on her hand and knees, his brother pushing into her keeping a slow and steady pace,   
“We started without you brotha, but maybe you could help keep her mouth busy” Tig grinned putting the bottle down and kicking the door shut as he undid his belt buckle, All things considered he was a very lucky man.


End file.
